The Girl Who Lived
by Nara and Davina Writing Co
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Amy. It's a journey through her years at Hogwarts with surprises and tragic mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Walking alone alongside the train, It's my first year at Hogwarts. I always knew I was different but never knew this was possible. I board the train and look for my seat. I walk over to a young boy with black hair and broken glasses. "May I sit here?" I ask. The boy looks up at me and nods. I notice his bright green eyes and I smile. I sit across from him and introduce myself. "Hi! My name is Amy Potter. What is your name?" His eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. Slowly he stutters "My name is Harry. Harry Potter." At that moment I saw his lightning shaped scar and knew we were related. "We must be siblings!" I blurt out. "How old are you?" Almost instantly he says eleven and I yell, "WE'RE TWINS!" Harry jumps a bit but then laughs. Moments later, a boy with ginger hair pokes his head into our compartment. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked. Harry and I nod our heads in agreement. The ginger sits next to me and says "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron." We exchanged greetings and the train lurched forwards. After we tell Ron who we were his face went stunned and Harry and I were quite confused. "What is it Ron?" I ask with curiosity. He replies with an amazed look on his face, "You're the Potters! You two survived You-know-who! Do you two really have the scars?!" We nod and show him our scars. Harry blurts out, "who is this you-know-who person everyone keeps talking about?" Ron and I stare at him and finally I say, "He's the one who killed mum and dad. He's the one who gave us our scars." Harry starts to say something when a girl walks in and asks if we had seen a frog, a boy named Neville had lost his. After we told her we hadn't but we would look for the frog, she noticed who we are and introduced her self. She said her name was Hermione and that we'd better get into our robes. We were almost there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Sorting

After we put on our robes, we slowly pulled into the station. I had never felt so nervous in my life. *flashback* I'm walking down the halls of a muggle school and people run into me and yell things. "YOU'RE A LOSER AMY!" "NOBODY LIKES YOU!" "GO HOME FREAK!" the mocking goes on and on. Amy, Amy... AMY!" Ron yells at me. I snap out of it and notice everyone getting off. "Oh sorry." I quickly say and grab my stuff and walk out onto the station platform. "Ok first years. Into the boats!" an older looking wizard tells us. Without hesitation Ron and Harry get into the boat waiting for Amy to follow. Harry turned around to see Amy standing and staring at the boat like something had scared her. Harry whispered, "Amy, you ok? Are you coming?" I look at him then nod. I've always hated boats. I never liked the movement. I get into the boat and we start off toward the castle. It was much larger then I pictured it. "Oh look. Another Weasley. Who are these two, weasel bee?" We turn around to see a boy with blond hair and a smirk on his face. "Shove off Malfoy" Ron snaps at the blond. "Don't mind him. He's just a jerk" Ron whispers to us as we approach the castle. Once the boat stops we get out and follow the rest of the first years. "Everything is so... so... huge!" I gasp. Everyone stops and an older witch walks over to all of us. "Welcome everyone! We are all glad to see you. My name is professor McGonagall. We will now enter the grea-" She was interrupted by a boy who we guessed was Neville. "TREVOR!" He shouts. After he caught his frog, professor McGonagall finished her speech. "We will now enter the great hall and you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravinclaw and Hufflepuff." She turned around and walked straight for the doors leading to the great hall. "You ready Amy?" asked Harry. "I think so." I say sheepishly. We follow the other kids into the great hall and wait for our name to be called. I hear names of people I've met. "Hermione Granger" she walks up and puts the hat on. Moments later the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers accumulate from the tables and the sorting proceeds. The blond was actually named Draco Malfoy and he was put into Slytherin. Ron, Neville and Harry were all put into Gryffindor and two girls one named Cho and another named Crystal were put into Ravinclaw. "Amy Potter." The room goes silent as I walk towards the hat. I sit down and the hat is placed on my head. "Another Potter I see. You two are very much alike but yet you seem to have a stronger emotional side and you're a prankster aren't you. Yes, a Slytherin but also a Gryffindor." I wait for the hat to respond and he yells," GRYFFINDOR!" I about fall over from excitement and walk over to the Gryffindor table. I sit next to Harry and Ron's older brother Fred. We all talk and eat and laugh. I took a liking to the twins because of their amazing pranking skills. After the meal was finished the headmaster walked to the front of the room and said his welcoming speech. I wasn't listening and only heard little bits and pieces of what he said. I was way to distracted by the ginger know as George Weasley. His eyes so pretty and his hair almost as orange as a pumpkin. Harry smacks my arm and I notice everyone leaving. I hop up from the bench and follow Harry, Ron and Hermione up to our common room. Ron and Harry were talking about food so Hermione and I had time to chat. "So! Hermione, are you a muggle born? Half blood? Pure blood?" I ask happily. "I'm a muggle born." she replies and I smile. "So I'm not the only girl here raised by muggles!" We laugh and walk into the common room. A fourth year boy named Percy yells out, "Boys are on the right, Girls on the left. Time for bed." A loud moan is followed by goodnights. I hug Harry and Hermione and I walk to our beds. My trunk was placed at the bottom of my bed along with my pet rat named Chloe. "So Amy, What class are you looking forward to most?" Hermione asks while she sits on my bed. "Well, Hmm... Probably Potions or Defense against the Dark Arts. What about you?" I reply. "Defiantly History of Magic!" she says excitedly. "You are a nerd. Don't worry, You're a good nerd. Someone I really want as a friend." I smile and she laughs. "We should go to bed. We start classes' tomorrow." she said and gets into her bed. "Goodnight Hermione" I fall asleep to the sound of heavy breathing and the occasional snore. This is how life should be. Calm and happy. Little did I know this wouldn't last.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! NO! Let go of me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream while trying to run away from my step mother. "No, you scared poor little Brook with that damn rubber spider!" she yells at me. I sit up and notice it was just a dream. "Amy, you ok?" Hermione asks while standing over me. "Ya I'm... Fine. Just a bad dream. That's all." I reply. I notice everyone getting ready so I get out of bed and change. "Better hurry up Amy, the boys will leave without us if we don't go to the common room soon" Hermione says. After I finish getting dressed we head down to the common room and meet up with Harry and Ron. "You two sleep well?" I ask. "Once little miss talkative shut up I did." Harry said laughing. Ron glares at him then says "Yes you were very talkative Harry." Harry hits him and Ron hits him back. "Quit it you two. Let's go eat breakfast" Hermione snaps. We head down to the great hall and see students chatting and eating. We walk over to an empty-ish table and sit down. "I'm starving!" Ron and I said in unison. "Wizard jinx!" Comes a voice behind us. I jump and squeak, "Holy crap George! Don't do that!" The twins sit down, George on my left and Fred on my right. "What do you two want?" I ask and fill my plate with pancakes. They look at each other and grin. "We're planning to prank professor Sprout later. Amy, you in?" I almost choke on my pancake and respond. "I would if this wasn't my first day! Maybe later this year. After I meet the teachers and make some rivals and enemies." The twins laugh and say, "Ok see everyone later, we have work to do." The get up and walk out of the Great Hall. We finish eating and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I head to professor Flitwick's charms class. "Get ready to die of boredom." Ron said and we walked into the classroom. "It can't be that bad Ron" Harry says. We all sit down and professor Flitwick walks into the classroom. "Hello students. I'm professor Flitwick, your charms teacher. Today we will be learning the levitation spell. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Flitwick asked. Hermione's hand shot straight up. "Yes miss, "Flitwick began. "Granger, Hermione Granger. And the charm would be wingardium leviosa." Hermione said. "Correct Miss Granger." Flitwick exclaimed "Ten points to Gryffindor. As Miss Granger said we will be learning wingardium leviosa. Try it on the feather in front of you." After that we all turned towards our feathers and tried the spell. "Wow Hermione. You're really good at this. How did you know the charm?" I ask. "I've done my share of research." she says. "Well it's going to pay off." I respond. I go back to trying to lift my feather and hear Hermione instructing Ron. Moments later Hermione's feather is floating high and Ron sets his head on the desk looking defeated and a bit pissed. "Good job Hermione!" Harry says when we leave the classroom. "Thanks Harry!" She replies. "Potter!" a familiar voice comes from behind us. Harry and I turn around to see who called us. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks. "Not you Harry. I'm talking to Amy." He smirks. "What do you want Draco?" I ask. "Come here and I'll tell you." I turn to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'll be right back." I say and walk over to Draco. "So what is it?" I ask. "I want to become friends. You may be a Gryffindor but you seem different and I like that in a girl." He says. "This has to be a prank. Did Fred and George put you up to this?" I say angrily. "Oh no no no Amy. This is no joke. I really think we'd become good friends." He says at first frightened then relaxes and sticks out his hand. I stare at him then take his hand. He smiles at me and asks, "What class do you have next?" "Potions" I say, "You?" "Same here. We can walk together if you'd like." He says sorta sheepishly. "I'd love to" I say and smile. We walk to the potions classroom and once we enter the classroom I sit with the trio again. "What did he want? Did he hurt you? Did he ask you out?!" Harry and Ron ask me. "No. I'm fine and still single. He asked if I wanted to be his friend." I say. "AND?!" All three of them ask. "And I said yes." All three of them stare at me. "What!? He's not that bad!" I say annoyed. Harry almost said something but at that moment our potions teacher walked in. "Quiet down everyone." He said in a deep but comforting voice. "Welcome to First year Potions class. I'm your professor. You all will call me professor Snape, since that is my name." I giggle at the comment but i get a glare from Harry. "Turn to page 16 and get started. Do not mess up. When you complete the potion you may leave." Snape said and walked to his desk. "I like him already." I say. "I still don't know what you see in Malfoy. Amy. I mean... He's sorta cute but...He's rude and I don't trust him." Hermione snapped. I roll my eyes and get out my potions book. "Well don't worry. I'll keep my eye on him." I giggle and gather the stuff I need. Fifteen minutes later I have completed my potion and look at the orange substance in my cauldron. I look up and see that most of the class has either failed or given up. I also notice Hermione's potion looks like mine and saw her leave the room. Earlier Harry and Ron left after messing up each other's potion. I pack my stuff and start to leave but is stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It was Draco. "Bloody hell Draco!' I squeak. "Don't do that!" He looks at me and laughs. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny." He said laughing. I roll my eyes and walk out of the classroom with Draco following right behind me. I walk down the hall and notice him still following me. "Are you stalking me or to you want to walk to lunch together?" I ask sarcastically.  
"I'm uh… umm… salking you! He replies. "Salking?" I ask. "It's a mixture of stalking and wanting to walk with you." I stare at him for a moment then laugh. "You're strange… but I like that."  
He laughs at my comment then we head towards the great hall. We walk through the doors and I find the trio and sit with them. "So Amy. Are enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Harry asks. "Of course! I love potions and I think professor Snape seems like a nice guy." I respond. "And you found yourself a little boyfriend I see" Harry snickers. "HEY! I don't like him! He's just a friend. I would never date a Slytherin." I say angrily. I stare at them but we all start laughing. "I don't think professor Snape likes m." Harry sighed. "Why is that?" Hermione asked Harry. "Well, every time I did something or spoke he'd glare at me. He just seemed to be really mad at me. I don't think I did anything." Harry replied. "Well don't worry mate. He's probably just moody since he has to teach again." Ron said trying to cheer Harry up. "I hope so mate." Harry said a bit happier. "Well let's keep eating. We don't want to be late for flying class" Hermione said happily. This won't end well.


End file.
